1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable support systems and, more particularly, to a bed with adjustable positions.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In order to comply with continuing consumer demand, especially from persons lying in bed for a long period of time, for example bed-ridden patients, numerous structural configurations of beds have been developed.
For a bed-ridden patient who is physically, unable to move by himself, one of the problems, which he/she suffers from, is bedsores, since he/she cannot change his/her position.
Attempts have been made in the past to develop a better multipositional bed. Several U.S. Patents have addressed this issue. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,349 dated Sep. 5, 2000 and granted to Connolly for a xe2x80x9cTherapeutic devicexe2x80x9d describes a therapeutic bed including a castor support framework and a Trendellenburg support frame including curved arms which are mounted on guide rollers of the castor frame. The Trendellenburg support carries guide rollers on which rings at opposite ends of the bed run. A patient support platform is mounted on the rings. A patient supine support including a mattress and leg supports are mounted on the patient support platform. Side rails are engageable and lockable to the platform. A patient prone support includes a head support, an adjustable abdomen support and support pad sections which are each split longitudinally to define adjustable support pads which are hingedly mounted to the corresponding opposite side rails, engaged and locked in position. In its bed configuration, Connolly""s structure has a number of shortcomings. First, the height of the bed cannot be adjusted to a convenient operational level for caregivers of different heights. Second, no means is provided to keep the side rails in a vertical position, regardless of the degree of rotation of the bed and its associated mattress. Third, the rotation mechanism is cumbersome. Fourth, use is made of straps and pads to keep the patient from moving while the bed is rotated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,717 dated Mar. 21, 2000 and granted to Persson for a xe2x80x9cDevice for a bedxe2x80x9d describes a bed wherein the bottom is arranged to be shifted between a horizontal position and two laterally pivoted positions. The bed comprises a plurality of abutment members disposed in the area of the longitudinal sides of the bed and has an elongated body provided with projecting members having a configuration complimentary to that of the abutment members. The projecting members and the abutment members extend essentially in the transverse direction of the bed. The device also comprises a drive mechanism that produces a relative movement between the projecting members and the abutment members for the purpose of producing a lateral contact area and the bed bottom movements. There are several disadvantages to this bed. First, the manufacturing of projecting and abutment members is believed to be difficult and expensive. Second, the use of a one-piece mattress does not provide the necessary flexibility needed to adjust to the different positions of the bed and, impliedly, does not provide comfort for the user. Third, the bed is not provided with means for elevating the head or feet of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,913 dated May 6, 1997 and granted to Singleton for an xe2x80x9cOscillatory bedxe2x80x9d describes a bed having a removable cradle assembly received on top of a bed frame assembly. The cradle assembly may be oscillated by a microprocessor controlled electrical motor or oscillated manually. The cradle assembly includes a cradle base attached at opposite ends to a semi-circular footboard and semi-circular headboard. The bed frame assembly includes a pair of parallel longitudinal support members attached at opposite ends to a footboard support member and a headboard support member. The footboard and headboard support members include roller bearings mounted inside thereof for receiving the semicircular footboard and headboard thereon. In the motorized version of the bed, the footboard support member includes a gear motor mounted within that engages a gear toothed or rubber friction equipped roller. This bed has several drawbacks. First, the rotating mechanism is cumbersome. Second, the height of the bed cannot be adjusted to a convenient operational level for caregivers of different heights. Third, no means is provided to keep the side rails in a vertical position, regardless of the degree of rotation of the bed and its associated mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,561 dated May 14, 1996 and granted to Suggit et al. for an xe2x80x9cArticulating bedxe2x80x9d describes a bed having a central platen disposed between two side platens. A headboard and a footboard are used respectively at each longitudinal end of the platens. This patent which has the same applicant as the present invention has several shortcomings. First, no mechanism for elevating or lowering the bed is provided. Second, no side rails are provided. Third, no mechanism for raising or lowering the head and/or feet is incorporated.
The purpose of the present invention is to alleviate the drawbacks and difficulties shown in the prior art.
Therefore, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a multipositional, universally adjustable, self-contained, completely integrated and well engineered bed to enable a multipurpose use with both convenience and comfort.
In general, the bed with adjustable positions in accordance with the present invention comprises
a head unit;
a foot unit; and
a central unit supported at one end by the head unit and at the other end by the foot unit.
The head unit includes
a lower structure and
an upper structure;
means for vertically guided sliding of the upper structure with respect to the lower structure, the means for vertically guided sliding being attached to the upper and lower structures;
first linear type actuating means for elevating or lowering the upper structure with respect to the lower structure. The first linear type actuating means is attached to the upper and lower structures.
Use is made of means for rotating the central unit. This means for rotating the central unit incorporates
a rocker plate disposed and able to pivot in an interior of the upper structure; and
second linear type actuating means for pivoting the rocker plate with respect to the upper structure;
a double-flanged adapter attached to a side of the rocker plate which is directed toward the central unit.
A pair of inclination subassemblies is used during the rotation of the bed. This pair of inclination subassemblies includes
a link connected at its lower end to a lower beam of the upper structure by a pin which extends toward the central unit; and
an attachment bracket connected to an upper end of the link. Due to the pin, which extends beyond the upper structure, the link can be moved in a vertical plane, which is parallel and outside of the upper structure.
The foot unit comprises essentially the same structure as the head unit. The central unit includes
a central platen to which
a pair of side platens is hinged;
means for connecting transversal margins of the central platen to the rocker plate;
means for connecting short margins of each side platens to the attachment brackets.
Use is made as well of a pneumatic bag subassembly, which comprises
an upper section and
a lower section; each of the upper and lower sections being independently inflatable; the upper and lower sections are slightly narrower than a combined width of the central and side platens;
a reaction board disposed on the upper section and having a width slightly narrower than the central platen and a length substantially equal to the upper section; the reaction board having an edge hinged to a center of the central platen.
The bed comprises as well a pneumatic actuating subassembly secured beneath the central platen.
The pneumatic actuating subassembly comprises
an air blower connected to
a feed valve connected at the air blower;
a first valve actuator connected at each end of the feed valve; one of the first valve actuator opens an air supply to the upper section, another first valve actuator opens an air supply to the lower section;
a pair of dump valves; one dump valve for the upper section, another dump valve for the lower section of the pneumatic bag subassembly; and
a pair of second valve actuators for the pair of dump valve.
In the structure of the bed is also provided an articulated mattress which is placed on the pneumatic bag subassembly. The articulated mattress includes
a central segment having a pair of longitudinal sides, to each of which is attached
a lateral segment; and
a pair of side rail assemblies, each of which being pivotally mounted to one of the exterior long margin of the side platen.
In one aspect of this invention a pair of side rail assemblies, adaptable for use with a bed with adjustable positions, is used. The bed comprises head, foot and central units, the latter being supported at one end by the head unit and at the other end by the foot unit, means for rotating the central unit, a pair of inclination subassemblies, used during the rotation of the bed, a pneumatic bag subassembly disposed on central and side platen of the central unit, a pneumatic actuating subassembly secured beneath the central platen and an articulated mattress placed on the pneumatic-bag subassembly. The pair of side rail assemblies comprises a pair of frames, each of the frames being attached to an exterior long margin of the side platen.
In another aspect of this invention, each of the frames includes
an upper tube;
a lower tube;
several vertical tubes firmly connecting the upper and lower tubes;
an arm having one end attached to an extremity of the lower tube and another end attached to
a pin;
a bearing block mounted with a close running fit on the pin and firmly attached to an exterior long margin of the side platen; and
a latch pin block comprising
a spring loaded pin for vertical translation in a slot of a footboard or a head board of the bed with adjustable positions.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a pneumatic bag subassembly adaptable for use with a bed with adjustable positions is defined. The pneumatic bag assembly includes
upper and
lower sections, placed on central and side platens; the upper and lower sections are slightly narrower than a combined width of the central and side platens, each of said sections being independently inflatable.
The upper section incorporates at least two superposed, interconnected bags. The lower section comprises a single compartment bag.
The upper and lower sections are each provided with a fitting passing through the central platen.
A reaction board is also included in the pneumatic bag subassembly and it has a width slightly narrower than the central platen and a length substantially equal to the upper section. The reaction board is placed on the upper section and has an edge substantially close and hinged to a center of the central platen.
In another aspect of the invention, head means adaptable for use with a bed with adjustable positions is used. The head means comprises
an upper structure located above
a lower structure;
said upper structure incorporating essentially a rectangular frame;
said lower structure having an elongated form;
a rod-guide step fastened to the lower structure and extending laterally and outwardly;
an intermediary structure centrally and laterally positioned with respect to the upper structure, to which it is rigidly secured;
a pair of guide sleeves attached to the upper and intermediary structures;
a pair of guide rods attached to the rod-guide step and extending upwardly; and
linear type actuating means for elevating and lowering the upper structure.
The actuating means for elevating and lowering the upper structure being interposed between the intermediary structure and the rod-guide step causes a sliding of the pair of guide sleeves on the pair of rods.